Everyday NaLu life
by Kill Lisanna
Summary: A bunch of one-shot occuring around Natsu and Lucy's everyday life when they are not on missions or saving world. Irregular and sloooow updates! I do not own Fairy Tail. Summary: Lucy's apartment is falling down. Natsu on the rescue!
1. Chapter 1: Baking Cookies

_**Hello, everyone! I know half of you forgotten me already and think: 'Whoa, who are you?' and the other half: 'omg, another lame story from her'.**_

 _ **I'm sorry for the long absence, but unbelievable thing happened-I had to end my chemical studies in 2,5 year instead of 3 years! Right now, I'm on 5 semester, which means, from september to june I have to finish 3 semesters. I'm exhausted, really. No time, no sleep and definitely no inspiration. Buuuuut... a while ago I come with an idea, a fanfic I always wanted to write- about Natsu and Lucy's everyday life, when they are nto saving the world and going on an missions.**_

 _ **For that moment I hav an idea for 26 one-shots, three of them are ready to be published. If I make it, I'll add next one-shot this weekend but no promises. Be ready for slow updates.**_

 _ **Up with the story now!**_

 _ **P.S I do not held any responsibilities if after reading this you will feel the need to eat cookies ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Everyday NaLu life**_

 **#7 Baking cookies**

Lucy opened her eyes due to light brightening her room through the window beside her bed.

Days in Magnolia turned colder and everyone expected snow to fall soon, but morning's sunshine never failed to appear. Even thought Lucy could feel the cold seeping through the window she felt it was going to be a great day. Oh, how right she was.

She got up, took a shower, dressed and make herself a breakfast. While roaming through the fridge she noticed that some things like milk, leftover chicken or her favourite cheese was missing.

'Natsu' she thought and sighed deeply. It seems that she has to do some shopping.

She grabbed some notes from the top of the fridge and scribbled down everything she had to buy. She also made sure to buy something for Natsu and Happy so there would be also some food for her to eat. She grabbed her purse and put the note inside.

Throwing on a winter coat and long boots, Lucy was off.

Outside was colder than she originally have thought. The temperature during night must have dropped below zero because the ground was slightly frozen and slippery, Lucy made a mental note to be extra careful.

She made her way to greengrocer's and bought vegetables, fruits and some spices.

Celestial mage was on her way to grocery when she spotted one of her guild mates also doing shopping.

-Juvia! Good morning!- She greeted cheerfully.

-Oh, it's Juvia's love rival- She said in her own way of greeting – What is love rival doing here?

-Natsu emptied my fridge once again and I had to refill missing food.- She said with a pout.

-It seems that Natsu-san is pretty often guest in love rival's house.- Summed Juvia.

-Too often.- Lucy murmured.- And what are you doing here, Juvia?

-Juvia had to do a little shopping, because Juvia is going to bake a cake for Gray-sama!- She cheered, drowning in her imagined scenario of Gray's reaction to her present.

-Wow, that's really nice of you, I think Gray will be happy.- Lucy said and then a hall's clock announced 11 o'clock.

-Oh, it's late! Juvia must go! Have a good day love rival! And stay away from Juvia's Gray-sama! – She shouted and ran off.

Lucy waved lightly after her sweat dropping.

'A cake, huh? When I think about it, it was forever since I made one.' She thought on her way to grocery shop.

'Maybe I could make one and share with everyone? Hmmmm.. but one wouldn't be enough' Lucy frowned at that . 'Juvia would probably drown me if Gray tried a slice' her frown deepened and sweat appeared on her forehead. 'What worse, Erza would force me to bake her strawberry cheese cake for the rest of my life, making me her cake-slave!' a look of utter horror appeared on her face.

'No, definitely no cake!' She promised herself 'but, maybe cookies would be good?' she questioned herself entering the shop.

After 20 minutes Lucy exited the shop, her hands filled with four bags of food and ingredients necessary to bake cookies.

Lucy was going back to her apartment carefully and slowly because of the frozen ground and heavy bags.

She was doing a good job not landing on her butt, but on the last straight her luck run out.

She lost her footing on the frozen puddle, she straightened and her full hands pulled the weight behind her back and she tipped backward. Everything happened so fast that she didn't even scream, she gathered her flying thoughts and then noticed that she was caught by two strong, warm and tanned arms, then a face appeared before her eyes.

-Hey, Lucy! You should be more careful u weirdo! – Said Natsu pulling Lucy to her feet and looking at her bags.

-Thanks, Natsu. I tried to be careful but it's not that easy, you know?- She said, bending slightly under the weight of her bags. After a minute Natsu locked eyes with her smiling widely.

-You sure eat a lot.- He stated simply.

-It's not all for me! You emptied my fridge so I had to buy few things. I also bought some food for you and Happy so I won't starve and if you must know I'm planning to bake cookies.- She fumed.

Natsu pondered a second on her answer and then grinned.

-Cool! I will help you!- He said and took her bags from her. Lucy was shocked but trailed after him.

-Wait! What do you mean by that?

-I'll help you bake cookies. I remember I did it once with Elfman, Lisanna, Gray and Erza. It was pretty fun!

-I bet. You and Gray must do a disaster that time. – She teased.

-Hmmm it wasn't that bad, Erza was there after all.

-True, but still why do you want to bake with me?- She asked pulling out her keys to her door.

-Like I said it will be fun and I like spending time with you.- He said with a smile Lucy never saw on his face before. She stayed stunned outside her apartment then went inside and into her kitchen, seeing as Natsu unpacked her bags.

She shrugged that off and went to put the food to right places.

She didn't questioned when Natsu appeared to know where to put some things.

-Okay, now let's prepare for baking. – She announced and pulled out a book with recipes. She found the right page and laid the book before them.

-Pull out flour, eggs, milk and sugar please.- she instructed and went to find something else.

When she returned she held something for Natsu, he took it suspiciously and it appeared to be an apron.

-For what?- He asked as she tied her hair back and put her red apron on.

-To not dirt yourself. I don't want to wash your clothes, here I will help you. – She said and tied the brown apron on Natsu's back.

-How come you have a male's apron?- He asked not liking the idea of other men going near Lucy.

-Technically it's yours. You dumped it in my apartment after one of our missions . i kept it just in case. – She answered. Natsu visibly relaxed.

After that they started working.

They made the dough and split it in half. When Natsu asked for what , Lucy said that one half will be chocolate and as for the other half she want to try something else.

He shrugged it off thinking that she is weird again.

-Now, let's mix the dough with cocoa.- She read. Natsu took the mixer in his hands and at first the whole brown dough started to spray everywhere.

-Natsu!- She shouted and grabbed the switch to turn off the mixer.

-Hahaha! Sorry.- chuckled Natsu and helped her to wipe the dough from her face.

Accidentally his thumb brushed her lower lip, making them both stop for a second. They were caught in each other gaze that for a moment they forgot about cookies.

Natsu once again brushed his thumb across her lower lip and Lucy lifted her hands to his cheeks... smearing the dough on them.

Natsu laughed, breaking eye contact.- I deserved it.

After that they continued working. Natsu started the fire under Lucy's oven to bake cookies.

They poured the dough on a tray and pulled it inside.

Natsu took care of keeping an eye on cookies in oven while Lucy took care of the other half of the dough and cleaned up as much as she could.

-Lucy, I think they are ready.- Said dragon slayer pulling out a hot tray.

-Okay, let's see.- She said and took out a small wooden stick and checked if the cookies were baked inside.- Yep, they are good. Let's move them on the plate to cool off.

While Natsu put the ready cookies to cool off, Lucy poured the next portion of dough on the tray.

Next Natsu pulled the tray inside the oven.

-Red cookies? What did you add into them?- He asked, while Lucy bite into one of the cookies.

-You will see, but for now try this one.- She encouraged and handed him a plate. Natsu took one and ate whole cookie at once.

-They are good, but would be better with a little spicy in them.- He said.

-You'd add spice into everything.- She laughed.

-I'd and I do. I even sprinkle the ice creams with chilli.- He said making Lucy laugh louder. He didn't mind it, he liked hearing her laugh.

-We should make ice creams when it'll be hotter too. Maybe we could make chilli-flavoured ice creams?- She asked, when her laughter finally died down.

-I'll look forward to it.- Was her best friend's answer.

They waited for the next dozen of cookies and then they put them on the plate.

When they stood over two steaming plates full of cookies they knew that they don't want to go to the guild to share. Maybe other time.

They looked at each other and nodded in understanding.

Natsu took the plates to Lucy's bedroom while Lucy poured two glasses of milk for them.

-We're selfish.- Natsu stated, when Lucy sat opposite of him on her bed and put the glasses on the windowsill.

-I don't think so, we have to make sure they are good. We don't want to poison our friends, right?- She said with a smile.

-You have a point.- He said and reached for a brown cookie.

-No, try red one. They are especially for you.-She said and the mage reached for a red one. He sniffed it and then bite off a small piece and after two munches his eyes widened.

-Spicy!- He exclaimed and ate whole cookie in one bite.- It's delicious!

-I'm glad, I wasn't really sure how would they turn out.

-The experiment was a success.- He summed.

Then they ate cookies and talked about nothing in particular.

When they were full, they put plates away and returned to their spot on Lucy's bed.

While Lucy rambled about something, Natsu once again brushed his thumb over her lips, taking small cookie's crumbs with him.

Crumbs disappeared from her lips but he still caressed it.

Once again they eyes looked and this time, there were no interruptions.

Natsu's lips covered Lucy's delicately, judging her reactions, she only pressed her lips harder on his in response.

Feeling bold, Natsu held her to him by the back of her neck pressing them harder to each other and his fingers traced the lines of her hair eliciting a gasp from her and it was a temptation he couldn't resist and pushed his tongue inside her mouth.

They went like that for minutes but had to eventually pull away.

Both breathed hard looking at one another. Natsu made a move to kiss her again but she covered his lips with her fingers, her eyes fixed on the window. He looked through the window and saw as white flakes fell from the sky.

-It's snowing.- Lucy stated fully turning to look outside.

After a minute she felt herself being pulled into a firm chest and her face was turned to the side.

-Don't concentrate on Gray, while making out with me.- He growled kissing her once again, this time a little harder and rougher. But she liked it none the less.

After a while they pulled away and smiled brightly at each other.

-You taste sweet.

-And you spicy.

-It's the best day ever.- She said cuddling further into his warm chest and putting her arms on his, which were locked around her waist.

-Agree.- said pink haired mage, kissing the top of her head as they fell into a peaceful silence, watching the snow outside.

 **The end.**


	2. Chapter 2: Laundry

_**Second one-shot as promised. I'll try and update once a two week (at least), but no promises!**_

* * *

 _ **Everyday NaLu life**_

 **#1 Laundry**

The sun was high in the sky and shining with all its might.

It was unusual for that kind of weather to happen in the spring and certain spirit mage decided to use it.

She took out her clothes that could use a washing, her blankets, covers and curtains too. It was a perfect time to wash dirty cloths and dry it in the sun.

Sadly, Lucy's apartment doesn't have balcony or garden to hang laundry to dry, so she had to satisfy herself with open windows in the bathroom.

Lucy separated her laundry to white, black and colorful. She threw the colorful things into washing machine and started washing delicate things herself. She repeated it with black and white ones.

What was washed in the washing machine was well wrung out off water, but what Lucy washed was not- she had to admit, she didn't have enough strength to do so.

While selecting what can go to washing machine and what has to be washed by hands, Lucy encountered Natsu's trademark one-sleeved jacket, white pants and also his green t-shirt. Lucy was too used to Natsu's intrusions that she only sighed while throwing his clothes into machine.

She was washing the last shirt, when she heard the 'click' meaning her bedroom window has been opened and then footsteps were heard.

-Lucy? Are you here?- Called a masculine voice from her bedroom.

-In bathroom, Natsu! I'm doing laundry!- She called back.

She straightened her back making a 'pop' sound with a groan, just before Natsu appeared in the doorway.

-Some laundry you have here. Who would have thought you can dirt so much clothes?- He said with a smirk and Lucy knew he was only teasing her.

-Not only I, in these baskets you will find some of yours things.- She said with a laugh and sprayed little droplets of water straight on his face.

Natsu wiped the water of his face and pulled Lucy to him by circling his arm around her waist and gave her long and sweet kiss on the lips. They were dating for a year now and Natsu was ready to ask Lucy to move in with him. He knew it wouldn't be easy- living together is a big change in life, but he was ready to take the risk.

Fire mage released blonde's lips and smiled charmingly.

-Do you need help?

-I think not, I have to hang them now.- She said eyeing three baskets. Then she got an idea in her head.- But I'd be grateful if you could wring the water off of these clothes, while I start hanging the rest.

Natsu nodded and went to do the task. When he was done, Natsu looked at Lucy as she stood, hands on her hips and a frown on her forehead (which Natsu found cute).

-What are you think about?- He asked.

-I hung barely half of one of three baskets and already used all of the place. Dang it, the weather is just perfect for laundry!- She pouted.

Natsu thought about a solution for a few minutes and then smiled widely and started putting the clothes back into the basket.

-What are you doing?- Lucy was confused to say at least.

-I have free space behind my house when all of your things can dry in the sun. Oh, and take clips 'cause I don't have so many.- He said already filling the basket.

Lucy gaped at him for a little longer then her face lit with a bright smile.

-You're right! Natsu, you are a genius!- She shouted throwing her arms around her boyfriend's neck and showered his face with kisses.

Natsu felt that if he was a cat or dog, he would waggle his tail happily back and forth. Call him whipped but he craved that kind of affection from Lucy.

Fire mage lifted the basket and was surprised when it wasn't as light as he thought.

-It's quite heavy. Are you sure you want to carry it all the way to my house? I can bring them myself, you know?- He offered. He knew Lucy was strong, but he didn't want her to hurt her back. From eavesdropping in the guild, he knew that the weight of her chest did nothing good for her back.

-You are so sweet, but I'll manage. A member of Team Natsu is nothing but tough, right?- She said, heaving up the second basket. Natsu grinned and kissed her temple- That's my girl.

They made their way to Natsu's house in the woods, chatting carelessly. Lucy started hanging the laundry, while Natsu went to retrieve the last basket.

When Natsu neared the back of his house the sun blinded him for a second. He squinted his eyes and looked up, through the string of light.

His heart stopped.

He saw Lucy, in her floral dress, hanging laundry and smiling at two happily laughing and running children just to join them a minute later.

Natsu closed his eyes and when he opened them again, everything vanished.

Only Lucy stayed, but the vision was forever burned in his mind.

He approached her, lying the last basket beside her.

-Thanks.- She said leaning for a kiss, but then a wind blew by, taking unprotected laundry. Fortunately they caught it all before it flew away.

-Looks like we have to keep an eye on it.- Stated blonde haired girl.

-I think so too.- He said and they looked at each other.

-Lunch?

-Fruits with yoghurt sounds good.- She grinned- Dinner?

-Pasta with chili sauce.- He answered.- Movie or books?

-I'm in a mood for some training and comedy or action movie after dinner.- Lucy said and her smile widened seeing fire in her boyfriend's eyes.

-Sleepover, I guess?

-Look after laundry, while I go retrieve few things from my apartment.

-Like what?- He asked, it wasn't a first time she slept over at his house, her toothbrush, some cosmetics and clothes were already here. What else does she need?

-Pajamas.-He said as if everything clicked. He was confused when Lucy giggled.

-No, silly. I have to lock up the windows and door, bring popcorn and my training clothes. As for pajamas, I so much prefer wearing one of your shirts.

He shook his head taking this amazing girl into his arms and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

-I'll prepare lunch and find you a nice shirt, so go now and don't take too long.- He said releasing her.

Lucy smiled and began her tour to her apartment-which she had a feeling, won't be hers for a long from now on.

The End.


	3. Chapter 3: Repair

**_One exam to go and I'll be free. Free to write and go to work. Jupi!_**

* * *

 _ **Everyday NaLu life**_

 **#9 Repair**

-Hey Luce! Erza wants to go on a mission sometimes this week!- shouted pink-haired man entering through the window. Then he heard a sound of something breaking. When he entered fully, the window shut after him. When he reopened it, he didn't feel a familiar resistance when the window opened fully and then collapsed harshly.

Natsu , sighed he told Lucy that something was wrong with her window, but it seems she didn't take care of it.

Lucy appeared in the doorway with a brush going through her hair.

-I thought she would, she met with Jellal two days ago, she have to let out some steam.- She said and raised an eyebrow at Natsu as he stood beside the window.- What's the matter?

-Your window is broken. I told you a while ago something was wrong with it.- He said with a slight pout.

Lucy approached him and tested the window herself, she let out a sigh.- I knew this building was old, but damn, things breaking after three years of me living here? It's not good.

-I think we really should go on that mission, you'll get use of some extra money for repair.- Natsu said.

-You're right.- She said and looked over at the boy.- Go and take a shower, I bet you were fighting or training before coming here- She said.

Somebody could say, it was weird for Lucy to let Natsu stay, what's more to offer showering. But right now they were between being best friends and something more, being with each other every moment of a day was natural for them.

What they didn't know is that they tried to impress each other in some ways. Natsu was protective, caring and surprisingly perceptive to thing related to Lucy. Recently he tried to prove, that he was not so childish and destructive, he was just carefree- but hey! He built his house and raised Happy! He would like to see Ice Princess doing it, he even couldn't keep his clothes on!

Lucy went for a more... motherly and homey side- she let them stay over, use her things but keeping them at bay. She taught her boys to not eat a raw dough, how essential it is to brush teeth and so on.

All this for proving one another they are dependable in case they become something more.

-Okay, I'll be off for a couple of minutes.- Natsu answered and grabbed the door handle and pulled it to step inside the bathroom, but the handle stayed in his hand.

He looked at Lucy with a horror in his eyes and his mouth tried to explain himself.

-Not your fault, this handle was of for some time for now.- She said going to the kitchen.

Natsu sighed in relief and opened the door somehow. He wasn't sure if the door would manage to be closed and opened again without being destroyed, so he didn't close it with a lock. Lucy was in the kitchen so she wouldn't scream at him for not closing the door.

He turned the water on and stripped out of his clothes. Lucy in the meantime went into the kitchen to make dinner for herself and Natsu.

She planned to make a pasta for them- she found out that Natsu loved, absolutely LOVED homemade food. He would trade a table full of huge variety of food for a one plate of (her) homemade food. It was obvious she was deeply touched.

She boiled the water to cook the pasta and started making a sauce for it. She took out the pasta and focused on sauce. She moved the frying pan next to the stove to rise the flame. But as she turned the tap, the flames burst high in the air.

She jumped back with a cry, because she didn't know what to do, but she has to act, before her kitchen and then apartment turned to ashes.

-NATSU! NATSU!-She shouted and few seconds later he appeared in the doorway. All wet. With his hair down. In only a towel.

He looked frantic around, before his eyes seated on flaming stove. He ran to it and ate the high flame while turning the gas to smaller portion.

He then turned to Lucy eyeing her from up to down, looking for any injuries.

-Are you alright?! What happened?!- He asked.

Lucy was tempted to say she was also on fire, but she noticed that the burning sensation was from inside her. In other words, she was burning red from head to toes.

-I'm alright, I jumped back just in time. I'm not exactly sure what happened, I just wanted to turn the flames a little up, but it just ... burst out!- She said still shocked from what happened.

-Yhm... I'll take a look at it later, just for now don't turn it up, can you?- He asked and she nodded.- Good, when you shut it I'll look what's wrong with it. I'll go dress up now if something happens, shout.- He added with a smile and hurriedly went out of the kitchen.

Lucy put the frying pan on its place and splashed her face with a cold water. That was hot- in more than one way, nearly naked Natsu rescuing her from flames (Lucy thought she should actually set a fire in her apartment, just to see him in action).

He was a hero, no doubt about that.

Lucy finished making dinner as Natsu entered the kitchen fully clothed and dried ( she was a tinny-bitty little disappointed).

Blonde set the plates down and they both dug in.

They ate in silence with Natsu's occasional praising Lucy's cooking.

After eating, Lucy washed the dishes while Natsu checked out her stove.

-Aha! I got it!- Cheered Natsu triumphantly and proudly raised his hand with a piece of wood.- It got in your regulation system, causing the sudden burst of gas and also a little emit of gas out. You better leave the window wide open for a night to get rid of it.- He said after properly repairing her stove.

-Thanks Natsu you are a big help.- She smiled while putting the dry plates into cupboard. But she didn't expect the door of the cupboard to drop out of its hinges and fell on her head. It caused her to fall on her behind on the floor with a cry of pain and surprise.

Natsu kneeled beside her and cradled her injured head in his warm hands. He was worried and surprised ash she was, but a little smile of amusement played in the corner of his lips.

-You okay?- He asked and helped her up when she nodded. She shook her head to pull herself together.

-Okay, let's call it a day I don't think I'll survive another accident.- She said a little sadly as she stepped on her stairs leading to her upper rooms.

-I think so too, I'll use the door since your window is broken.- Said Natsu from the top of the stairs.- Night, Luce!

-Good night, Na- KYYYAAA!- And then the rail gave up and Lucy started falling down. This time Natsu reacted quickly and caught her in his arms.

He stumbled backwards due to the impact and his foot went through the wooden floor. Dragon Slayer hissed slightly when wooden pricks pierced his skin, but he managed to keep them straight.

When they stilled, they looked at each other slightly afraid of making any move.

-One second thought, I think I'll stay I don't trust your apartment anymore.- He said and lowered Lucy on the floor.

-Agreed.- She answered and then they carefully made their way to her bedroom. Fortunately they made it in one piece.

They started their evening routine in harmony, but Natsu had a feeling that Lucy was kinda sad.

-Hey, you okay?- He asked looking at her.

Lucy pondered on lying, but she knew better than laying to her best friend.

-I'm just worried, everything started breaking down at once! I don't want anything to happen to anyone who visit me. I don't know much about repairing so I'll have to find a professional, which means money, I could also ask landlady but it also means money. To sum this up it means more money to spent for me and I hardly have any left after paying my rent, sometimes I can't even pay it!- She sighed.- I'm totally broke.

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed in concern. He didn't know exactly what to say, it was partially his fault she had money problems, to be truthful he himself was always short of cash, but Lucy was different. He had his suspicions about Lucy not eating properly because of lack of money. And when he caught her just a moment ago he knew she was thinner than before.

He could only promise to act better.

-Don't worry, we'll get through this. We'll get the money and I bet that our nakama will help if needed!- He said cheerfully and petted her head.

-Thanks Natsu. I feel better now.- She said and her eyes dropped on his form and she saw that his calf was bleeding.

-OMG! Natsu you are bleeding!- She cried and before he could respond, she seated him on her bed with a first-aid kit.

-I guess I hurt myself when the floor gave up under my foot.- He explained, while Lucy bandaged his calf.

-There all done!- She said proudly, while gathering bandages inside the box.

-Thanks a lot, Lucy!- Said Natsu and stood up to shed off his jacket and sandals. He fixed his pillow and waited for Lucy. She always slept inside, under the window cause he usually invaded her apartment during the night, so he took that place which could not disturb her sleep.

Lucy came minute later and smiled at him, while making her way to her bed. She climbed up and took her usual spot.

Natsu laid beside her and turned off the lights.

-Good night, Natsu.- She whispered.

-Night, Luce- He responded in the same intonation.

About 10 minutes later the air was filled with Lucy's steady breathing.

But son of Igneel could not sleep- he thought what could he do for his best friend to stop her worries. He knew what she worried about, but he didn't know how he could fix it!

Wait a minute! "Fix it? That's it!" Natsu mentally patted himself on the shoulder. Before drifting to sleep he threw his arm around her waist and squeezed reassuringly.

The next day, they went through their morning routine, although carefully. Then they went to the guild when they parted ways after talking with Erza about the mission. They decided to leave in two days from today. Lucy wanted to leave as soon as possible, but well.. no one oppose Erza.

Thankfully her thoughts occupied Levy who caught her in a talk about books. She didn't even noticed that they went for hours about that! They had a break for lunch and she was once again caught in a talk this time with Mira and didn't notice when the day passed and it was evening already.

She left the guild biding everyone goodbye and returned to her apartment. While walking she scolded herself about spending all day talking while her house was breaking down!

She opened the door and noticed that something was off. The first thing she noticed was that how easily her front door opened. Even her floor looked differently, the crack from yesterday also disappeared. Then she heard hammering from the upper floor. The blonde haired mage cautiously approached her stairs which was also repaired! What is more her rail had a beautiful burned in dragon design, with this puzzles fell in their right places.

-Natsu? Natsu!- She shouted and ran upstairs to her room.

She found her best friend giving last touches to her broken bathroom door.

-Hiya, Luce!- He greeted her.- What do you think?

He didn't need to explain what he meant and she didn't ask what was he talking about. It was like that between them, they understood each other without words.

-Natsu you are amazing!- She shouted and ran to him and threw herself into his arms. Luckily for them Natsu put away his hammer and stood up so they kept their balance.

With a boisterous laugh, pink haired man threw his arms around the girl's waist while she tangled her legs and arms around him.

They laughed together and then Lucy looked at her friend with such happiness it nearly knocked him out of breath.

-How?- Was her simple question.

-I just wouldn't leave you in your falling down apartment and worrying if you'll have money to fix this. I had some money on me so I bought needed materials, tools are mine.- He explained proudly.

-I didn't know you are such a handyman.- She said with a smirk.

-Well I built my and Happy's house, didn't I?- He explained and added before she could question his choose of examples.- I know, I know how it looks like. I just don't have motivation to do some renovation and we both don't see the need of it.

-Well I hope you'll change your mind, because I plan to come over more often from now on.- She said and connected them with a passionate kiss. Natsu would lie if he said he didn't expect that coming, but although that he had to find something to support Lucy in cause he fell over due to too much happiness.

He pinned Lucy to the wall behind her and it was perfect to secure her and himself (not to say it heated things a little tinny bit).

When they pulled away breathlessly, the goofy smiles bloomed on their faces.

-I guess if my girlfriend want to come over I'll have to make some renovations to reach her standards. –He said and kissed her. Lucy responded to his kiss silently agreeing for them to become a couple.

-By the way.- She started after Natsu separated from her lips and set her on the floor.- I saw the dragon on the rail and i have to say it's beautiful. Could you do another on my bedroom door?- She asked.

Natsu looked down at his blonde haired girlfriend (his new favourite word) and he knew he couldn't say no (he wouldn't say no to no one in that matter, but he could never refuse Lucy).

-I think I could arrange something.- He started and smirked when Lucy's eyes gleamed with little flames in them. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled closer to himself.- Later.- and Lucy found herself pinned to the same wall once again.

Not that she minded.

The end.


	4. Nous sommes Unis!

**I'm sorry but it's not a real chapter, but some things must be said. I hate my hopelessness but writing down thoughts and feelings down is the only thing I can do. If I have any French readers, I hope you, your family and friends are safe and sound, everyone is with you!- inside and outside the country. France must be like Fairy Tail- be strong, do not fear, fight for peace, stand up after going down and win even if enemies use tricky and cowardly tactics.**

 **For once I ask for no flame in the comments for this short fic (especially YOU, unfiriendly anon), because it is no time or place for this.**

 **Safety and peace.**

* * *

The girl sat on the cold stone covering the street as far as her eyes could see. She could not wrap her mind around the things that was happening - one minute she was laughing with her friends till little tears appeared in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, but she made no move to wipe them, she had a good time.

Some Firday the 13th ! And she thought that her only concern was stepping on the broken pavement tile.

But now she was sitting on the ground, her blue and white shirt was dirty and covered in blood, also some of it soaked into her red skirt, creating spots of darker shades of red. Tears coming from her eyes were no longer happy- sadness, shock, incredulity and fear was apparent as a day in her eyes. Her friend beside her stood in disbelief in the same state of shock as her, but the cry that she let out seemed to bring them of this state and as one they moved closer to her.

In other circumstances she would smirk- they knew what she was capable of - they stood beside her, giving mental support through that, but not shielding her – hiding from the world, they could never do it, she had her pride like every one of them, thought she would gladly receive help from them, she knew she would get it.

So many deaths, for what? Men, women… children…

She asked that question many times, but no one gave her satisfying answer. For her it was inhuman, barbaric and cowardly- murders without reason, like some psychopathic. She guessed she was too kind, too good hearted, tolerant.

But it had to change.

So as she saw the man dressed in regular clothes with a rifle in one hand and a book in the other (probably a bomb was attached to him underneath his dirty shirt) and screaming that he was one responsible for that massacre like they didn't already know, she knew.

Something ended, something started and she was leading it. Everyone placed their hands on her shoulders and back a silent 'we are here, we are supporting you, if necessary we will fight too'.

The man wanted her fear, but she won't give in so with a head held high a small smirk on her face she stepped forward.

She was strong, she was free, she was brave.

She was France.


End file.
